Latch
by EvilRegal18
Summary: EvilCharming! An angry David ends up releasing a lot of steam and buried feelings when he goes to yell at The Evil Queen. Inspired by the song Latch by Disclosure. Sorry I really suck at summaries!
1. What Did You Do!

**Hi! I'm new to writing Once Upon A Time fanfiction and this is my first story so bare with me. I shipped EvilCharming from the beginning and finally wrote some concrete about so I hope you all enjoy it and leave reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TOME BECAUSE IF I DID REGINA WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH.**

* * *

David quickly made his way to the mayor's mansion. His fury fuelled him as he angrily knocked on Regina's front door. He waited impatiently for an answer outside in the cold Maine weather. After a few minutes without an answer he knocked again, louder thanbefore.

"What the hell so you want?!" Regina said angrily as she opened her front door. Her brown eyes blazed with anger that hid the sadness. Her face a deep red and makeup smudged.

"We need to talk." David said forcing himself into her foyer.

"Well just come on in to my house uninvited. So very charming!" Regina sneered sarcastically as she closed the door and follows him into the kitchen.

"I'm not in the mood Regina." David said.

"Oh, Charming's not in the mood." Regina mocked, getting a glare and a snarl from him.

"What did you do to my wife?!" David demanded and Regina chuckled.

"Why do you think I did anything to your precious Snow White?" Regina said as she walked past him. He noticed she was wearing her usual dress or pantsuit. She was in a red nightie that barely stopped mid-thigh.

"Don't play with me Regina. She came over to see you and when she got back home she was worse than before." David said and Regina laughed.

"Oh she simply asked me to kill her." Regina said nonchalantly as she looked at him.

"You're lying. If she asked you that she would be dead! What did you do to her?" David said angrily, getting up in her face.

"I don't have to tell you anything! If you were so concerned you should go ask you wife." Regina said and David saw the fury return to her golden eyes.

"I asked you!" David yelled as she began walking away. He grabbed her arm tightly, turning her around to face him. She stared at him in shock and as she was about to reply she suddenly felt his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly, letting go of her hands to grip her hips tightly.

"What the hell?!" Regina said dumbfounded as she broke away from him.

"I..I...I'm sorry." David said as he turned and quickly left the mansion.

He couldn't believe he had just kissed Regina. David had come to accept that he had feelings for Regina. It started before the curse and when it broke he expected them to go away. They didn't. David's feeling for Regina only grew stronger. He was surprised that he kept them in when he was working with Regina to bring back snow and Emma from the enchanted forest.

He brought his fingers to his lips as he walked wherever his legs could take him.

Xx***xX

Regina let her hand trail over her lips as the shock finally kicked in.

David just kissed her.

Prince. Charming. Just kissed her.

Why?

Why had he kissed her, why had he hold her the way he did? But most importantly...

Why did she like it?

The next day David quickly walked to Town Hall to talk to her. He needed to explain what happened. Simply tell her it was a mistake and that it would never happen again.

He patiently knocked on the door that had "Mayor Mills" on the front.

"Come in." He heard a muffled yell from the other side of the door and entered the office.

"What do you..." Regina started as she looked up from her desk but all words died on her tongue when she saw David.

"What...what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I needed to talk to you...about yesterday." David admitted.

"Oh...that." Regina said slightly nervous.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. That was a mistake and it will never happen again." David said honestly though he wanted it to happen again. He wanted to feel her lips on his again. They were soft and tasted like apples.

"I understand." Regina said, refusing to look at him. Of course it was a mistake. There was no way he meant to kiss her. He was just frustrated and was releasing steam. That was all.

"Well, is that all you needed?" Regina asks calmly.

"Yea, that was all." David said as he began to leave the office and Regina looked down at her paperwork.

"Actually, no." David said walking back over to her desk and looked up at him again.

"And what else is it that you need?" Regina asked looking back up at him.

"This." David said before leaning over the desk and capturing her red lips.

He kissed her passionately and this time she didn't push away. She kissed him back just as passionately and opened her mouth ever so slightly to let his tongue in. They finally broke away when they both needed air. They stared at each other, breathing heavily.

"I think you need to go." Regina said, her voice shaky.

"Yea, I think I should go." David said and quickly left the office.

* * *

**So I really hoped you enjoyed this first chapter and leave a review!**

**~CAMG**


	2. What Do You Want From Me!

**Okay I finally got the second chapter! Sorry I took forever! I really hope you like this chapter! Please R&R.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME.**

* * *

Regina had done a good job at avoiding David. It had been two weeks since she had seen him last, but for some reason, he was the only thing on her mind. David left her confused and conflicted. She didn't understand why he kissed her. Twice! The first time he was clearly just angry and frustrated, but the second time… He wanted to kiss her, but why? She didn't understand what would make him stray from his precious Snow White.

It was the third night in a row that she hadn't been able to sleep because she kept thinking about David. The way his lips tasted on hers. The way he kissed her so fiercely that her heart skipped a beat.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She thought in a scolding tone. She needed to stop thinking of Prince Charming. With that, Regina got out of her bed and headed downstairs to kitchen to make some tea. She hoped it would calm her thoughts of David and let her get a good night's sleep.

Xx***xX

_"Faster!" Regina moaned loudly as David stroked inside of Regina. He happily obliged and sped up his pace, thrusting faster. David grunted as Regina's nails raked down his back._

_"Gods yes!" Regina shouted as David let his hand trail from her hip to her core. He began to roughly rub her clit, increasing her pleasure and the volume of her moans._

_"David, ooh yes!" Regina moaned louder as her walls tightened around him, signaling that her climax was close._

_"Cum for me, baby!" David groaned and Regina screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her. David reached his climax soon after her before collapsing beside her. When David looked at Regina, he saw her beautiful deep brown eyes turn purple and her hand plunged into his chest, ripping out his heart!_

"NO!" David yelled as he sat up violently. His heart was racing as he took in his surroundings. He was in Snow's loft, not Regina's mansion.

David sighed as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He turned on the sink and cupped some water with his hands, splashing his face. He needed to think! There had to be some way to get over Regina. It would never end well if he pursued her, but she was invading his head. He hadn't seen her in two weeks, but his every thought was of her. What was she doing? What was she thinking? What was she wearing? That thought reminded him of his dream. He looked down to see he still had an erection and decided to take a cold shower.

* * *

Regina set her money down on the counter as she got up from her seat. Just as she was about to walk out, the diner's door opened to reveal Snow White...and David. She stood there, frozen, in front of them, her anger rising at Snow.

"Excuse me." Regina said bitterly as she walked past them and out the diner. Regina was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't hear the diner door reopen or David calling her name.

"Regina!" She turned around, startled and angry, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?!" Regina said, looking him straight in the eye. "You've kissed me twice!" Regina started, her voice dangerously low. "What do you want with me? Is this some kind of revenge, a game? What do you want from me?" Regina yelled.

"I want to get to know you, Regina." David admitted. He couldn't just say he had feelings for her. He would dead in seconds and she would never believe him.

"What?!" Regina exclaimed in shock. "Why would you ever want to get to know me?" Regina said in contempt.

"Why wouldn't I?" David countered with a smirk.

"I am your enemy. I've tried to kill you, multiple times. You hate me." Regina answered.

"I don't hate you. I never have. I hated what you did, what you've done, but I never hated you." David said.

"I don't believe you." The former Queen looked at him skeptically.

"Well, I mean it!" David said, attempting to reassure her.

"Won't this anger your precious Snow White?" Regina asked and David shrugged.

"Probably, but isn't that what you want?" David smirked and Regina tilted her head.

"Seems like you already know something about me." Regina said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Regina." David told her. Regina narrowed her eyes at him, looking for any dishonesty in his statement only to find none.

"I...I'll think about it." Regina muses before walking away, even more confused about David than she was two weeks ago.


End file.
